RPK
The RPK is a light machine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops The RPK was first seen in the reveal trailer for the game. In-game screenshots appear to show that the weapon uses a forty round magazine and an unusable bipod. It was then seen twice in the Wager Match trailer, once with an Infrared Scope and again with a Red Dot Sight, and with high amounts of recoil. Single Player The RPK is quite accurate, and deals significant damage (Enough to tear limbs off) in the campaign. It can be found with an ACOG sight, Drum Mags, and Dual Mags. Multiplayer The RPK in multiplayer is unlocked at level 6, and is a good weapon overall. The RPK kills in 3 hits at any range, 2 required if a headshot is achieved. It is a good candidate for the Dual - Mags or Extended Mags attachments, as it has a 40 round magazine, the rate of fire is fast (750 RPM) and the reload is quite slow. Using the Extended Mags gives the player a 80 round drum that reloads as fast as a normal box magazine. The RPK, despite being a light machine gun, can do pretty well in close quarters due to its good hipfire accuracy and high power output. Paired with Steady Aim and Extended Mags, it is a good candidate to 'spray and pray'. The RPK's main disadvantage is it's strong recoil. In order to counter that, the player must fire in burst or semi auto to maintain effectiveness at longer distances, as the RPK has no damage drop off, and can outpower most weapons at range if used wisely. The RPK can perform very well at middle ranges as a defensive weapon - it's power output at medium range is more than enough in most situations. Attachments *Infrared Scope *Red Dot Sight *Dual Magazines *Round Mag *ACOG Scope *Reflex Zombies The RPK can only be found in the Mystery Box and supports a 100 round magazine. For the most part, it is quite similar to the HK21, however it trades a higher rate of fire for a slightly smaller magazine. The Pack-A-Punch version of this weapon is called the R115 Resonator (Element 115 reference). When upgraded, it gains 25 rounds per magazine and becomes more powerful. Gallery﻿ File:Rpkinfrared.png|The RPK with an Infrared Scope. RPK Trailer.png|The RPK from the Single Player Trailer. RPK No Attachments.jpg|The RPK with no Attachments RPK Iron Sight.jpg|The RPK's Iron Sight RPK Reload.jpg|Reloading the RPK Trivia *The player actually throws the magazine up and catches it to reload. *When a camouflage pattern is equipped on the RPK, the Handguard doesn't change color, except when gold is applied, where the handguard turns black. *The RPK in game shares characteristics with the real life RPK and the RPK-74. It resembles the RPK-74 bacause the default gun used the orange plastic mags of the 74, but only the RPK could use the drum mag used on the gun when Extended Magazines are equipped. *In the Beta, the RPK's Handguard was black. *The RPK In single player and Zombies has significantly less recoil than it's multiplayer counterpart, presumably for balancing reasons. *It has the same bipod model of the M1919 found in World at War. *Similar to the HK21, in the Zombies game mode, the RPK uses the 40 round box mag despite its 100 round capacity. Note that this ammo count is too high even with a drum magazine as AK style drum mags only hold 70 or so rounds. Category:LMGs Category:Automatic Weapons